Matchmaker
by Kathayley37
Summary: Fate is Playing with Fionna, being armless isn't fun. Her mother Martha left her. Marshall lee aids her thought this Fionna finds out she destined to be with him. Is this Impossible Love? Or a Love Story waiting to be written in history?
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:I dont own Adventure Time. Pen ward made it so he owns it.**

* * *

It was a bright morning in the land of Aaa. It was a little chilly but not really ice cold

"CAKE!" Fionna yelled. Her locks of hair were a mess. She didn't brush them.

"Hm? What is it Sugar lump?" She asked with a smile

"Cake where's my root sword?" She asked trying to slip on her bunny hat, cake pulled it on, covering her flowing blonde locks, but leaving some to see.

"I don't know" cake said flatly

Fionna let out a groan "cake. I need a sword. Being armless sucks hard." She waved around her Right arm. Or what was left of it. A bad memories like nightmares flashed in her mind, a grass sword, a mission, a flower and one bad mother

* * *

" Aahh! Uh oh!" fionna _repeats it 15 times _

_her mother just got zapped by a citadel guardian, Fionna panicked she saw her leg bone._

"It's-It's okay. It's okay. You just gotta fetch me a gob of that guardian blood. It's got that good nooch that keeps us young in the crystal." She said

"Nooch?" Fionna asked

"Come on now, partner. No dawdling, your mother needs ya." She spoke worried

fionna sighed heavily

Cake stretched to form a bridge between two islands. Fionna walks across. with heavy thoughts about her mother.

"Atta girl, Fyonna!" Her mother said her name wrong " Do it for your mother! Yeah, yeah, just get right in there! Don't be shy. Yeah!"

Fionnareaches the other side, the other. she plunges her hands into the gooey white substance known as the guardian's blood. He manages to pull a large blob from the mass and falls over backwards into the water. she hurries back over.

"Hey, good job, Girl! Rub some of that sap on my leg there. Make sure to get it into the chicken wing hole." She tried to be funny but made Fionna scared to death.

fionna is shuddering "Mom

"Martha" she corrected her.

"Okay, M-Martha We need to talk."

"Yeah, okay, kid, but hurry it up. I'm trying to act cool here, but this thing really stings!"

fionna inhales then it she spoke speedily "Why'd you abandon me in the forest when I was a little baby?"

"Oh... I mean... Heh. You know me. I'm a funny girl" she laughed nervously

fionna groans unhappily. She didn't want that answer

Martha twigged then spoke "I don't know. It was a long time ago." She brushed her curly hair "Who knows," she points at Fionna "maybe you left me!"

Fionna looks unhappy. Cake growls angrily

"But hey Mommy back!" She grunts as she scoots over to Fionna and put her arm around her. "You and me Mommy and baby, or should i say baby and Mommy." She lightly slaps her face. He then moves her leg closer to Fionna "Now slap that sap!"

Fionna takes some of the sap and spreads it on his leg bone. She is a little grossed out. Her veins join up and her skin grows back "Woah! would you look at that!" she he brings his leg near his face "Smooth like new." she holds her red boot. "Pssh, couldn't fix the boot too huh?" She looked at it being ripped

* * *

"I can't believe I helped her, and she leaved me" Fionna said

"I know you hate it. But it will be okay" cake comforted her. Like the good sister she was, even thought Fionna's Mother leaved Fionna in the dust, possibly to die, now Cake's Mother, Josephine looked better. She showed Fionna how to toughen up, so she could become the adventurer she was today. "Cake I need a new sword" Fionna said trying to change the subject. She not only lost her arm but her grass sword.

"You telling me." Cake said

"Cake please. Can't we tell Someone about my arm?"

"And let them worry? Flame Prince will not care and Gumball may do a dangerous thing to get you a replacement! And Marshall. I don't know."

"Cake I need a new sword" Fionna repeated

"Okay. Okay. We'll find one"

"Yea I can't kick butt without a sword" said Fionna

"Yea I know"

"And a replacement arm"

"Okay. Fionna. We'll do what you want"

"Well if it isn't the good little girl."

Fionna turned to see the last guy she thought about. Pale skinned and Bass playing, Vampire King. Marshall Lee.

"Hey Fionna" he said with a smirk

"Marshall Lee!" She smiled. She hasn't see Marshall for sometime.

She noticed Marshall lee looked not happy "Marshall how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just chillin'" he said

"I need to go see Gumball." She walked past him

"Okay." He said

Fionna opened the door. Cake followed her.

Marshall Lee flowed outta the house. He held back tears. Until he couldn't anymore. He quietly sobbed.

"Marshall?"


	2. Chapter 2-lovely Mistake

"Marshall?" A voice asked

"What are you doing here?" Marshall Lee snarled angrily

* * *

**-Flashback to two minutes ago-**

It was bright and windy. The ice grew as she walked towards the Tree Fort "stupid Tomboy. Just she'll wait" Ice Queen mumbled with her white hair blowing

"Okay." Marshall Lee said

Fionna opened the door. Cake followed her. Ice Queen jumped at them. She hid behind a bush.

Ice Queen then Saw Marshall Lee sobbing. She quietly walked up to him "Marshall?"

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Marshall Lee asked

"I was here looking for Fionna"

"Why? She's busy. With Prince Gumball" Marshall lee said angered

"That's why I came here! I want to tell Fionna I've over Prince Gumball! I'm into other guy! He seen's to be more to pay Attention to me."

Marshall wiped his tears away "well Simone- um Ice Queen. Who is it?" He almost called her by her old name, he did that a few times.

"A man"

"Who?"

"I want to speak to Fionna" Ice Queen said wanting to get it over with

"Who is he?"

"Someone." She rolled her eyes dreamily.

"Tell me his name" Marshall Lee demanded

Ice Queen thought. Should she? "A guy named..."

"Yes who?" Marshall lee asked

"Benny Grof" she said dreamily looking into the sky with her pure snowy white eyes.

Marshall Lee's eyes widen the minute those words hit his ears. "WHO?" He asked not believing what he just heard.

* * *

**BOOM! Shocker! OMFG! **


	3. Chapter 3-Marshall and the Ice Queen

Marshall Lee couldn't believe what he heard. BENNY GROF?! The guy she was going to marry years ago before she found the tiara? The Benny he meet weeks ago went Simone Turned back time? THAT BENNY?

"He's the best. He's smart, handsome, I love him" Ice Queen said dreamily thinking about him as her king.

"Ice Queen. Know who he is?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Who?" She asked

"BENNY! Do you know who he is?"

"No. I met him a few weeks ago. He watches me"

Marshall Lee looked at her "Ice Queen you don't remember who he is?"

"Heh- Who?"

"Benny! Simone remember! Please. I have to know. Please" he saw Simone's reflection Where Ice Queen was.

"Marshall Lee I came here to see Fionna" Ice Queen said "not talk to you, your not making senses"

"Benny was your Fiancée! Don't you remember? You were gonna get married!"

"Marshall you not making sense" Ice Queen said "I met him weeks ago okay?"

"The tiara made you crazy!" Marshall Lee said hoping to snap her outta her insanity spell that has been on her for a 1000 years

"What? My tiara?" Ice Queen asked

"Yea! You once said that magic keeps you alive but drives you to insanity!"

"Marshall. Where's Fionna? Take me to her" Ice Queen changed the subject not wanting to fight Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee groaned angrily. "Fine! I take you to her!" He walked away from the tree fort with Ice Queen "Oh Simone. If you would remember."

* * *

Meanwhile in the candy kingdom.

Fionna sat down quietly.

Prince Gumball put on his round-rimmed glasses on. Along with his lab coat, he was ready. "Alright Fionna. First things first. You need to take off your shirt" he said

Fionna blushed embarrassed "Wha- why?" She asked

Cake crossed her arms angrily and tapped her foot on the ground Repeatedly.

"I need to cut the rest of your arm off to put in the replacement." Prince Gumball explained

"Can't you put on a slip on arm?" Cake asked

"No with that flower it's hard"

"Oh- okay-" Fionna pulled off her top. With only her bra on.

Prince Gumball started blushing bright red "o-okay.I'm gonna ask you to leave Cake"

"What? No. Can't I stay?" She asked caring about her sisters safety

"No. You have to go. Now" Prince Gumball ordered in his "for the sake of Fionna" tone

"Okay." She opened the door and left. Understanding what he meant

"Cake!" A voice yelled

"Aaahhh-" She screamed in shocked as her tail went upwards. Her mouth was covered and she was dragged Away.


End file.
